


Vernaschen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feeding, Food Sex, From Sex to Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Slash, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ein heißer Tag in Münster ...





	Vernaschen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judas_Iscariot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/gifts).



> Ähm, ja, [dieser Post auf Boernepedia](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/174475098456/cricrithings-etahoffmann-liebes-tatort) hat mich inspiriert.
> 
> ;-)

„Morgen soll es noch wärmer werden, Herr Thiel.“

„Och nö, erzählen Sie mir doch sowas nicht, Boerne“, grummelte Thiel und runzelte die Stirn. Grundsätzlich hatte er ja gegen das warme Wetter nichts einzuwenden, aber seit einigen Tagen war es ihm einfach ein bisschen _zu_ warm.  
Jetzt am Abend, mit einem gekühlten Bier in der Hand, ließ es sich allerdings durchaus ganz gut auf Boernes Balkon aushalten. Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss die schöne Aussicht.

Die hohen Temperaturen hatten durchaus auch so ihre Vorteile. Wegen der Hitze hatte Boerne die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und die obersten Knöpfe waren geöffnet. Heiß. Heißer. Boerne.

Thiel nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und erhob sich dann träge. _Bäh._ Das T-Shirt klebte schon wieder an seinem Rücken, dabei hatte er vorhin extra nochmal geduscht, bevor er zu Boerne rüber gegangen war. Na ja, dann würde er später eben ein weiteres Mal unter die Dusche hüpfen.

Boerne, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, kam lächelnd auf ihn zu, platzierte die rechte Hand an seiner Hüfte, und fuhr mit seinen Fingern ein wenig auf und ab. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa schon gehen, Herr Thiel?“

Hatte er es doch geahnt. Und er hatte es zugegebenermaßen auch gehofft. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen Boerne ihn nicht einfach so nach Hause gehen ließ. „Nicht unbedingt, Herr Professor.“

„Sehr schön, das hätte mich auch gewundert. Haben Sie vielleicht Lust auf etwas Abkühlung?“

„Abkühlung?“ Oh. Eigentlich hatte er ja eher gedacht, dass er gleich noch viel mehr ins Schwitzen geraten würde ... 

Boerne grinste geheimnisvoll. „Gehen Sie schon einmal vor in mein Schlafzimmer und machen Sie es sich bequem. Ich muss noch kurz was vorbereiten, komme aber gleich nach.“

„Okay.“ Mit einem Kribbeln in der Magengegend, weil er verdammt neugierig darauf war, was Boerne vorhatte, legte er sich rücklings in dessen Bett, und schmunzelte. Die Bettwäsche roch natürlich frisch gewaschen.

Wenig später betrat auch Boerne das Zimmer, legte sich seitlich neben ihn, und beugte sich für einen ersten Kuss vor. 

Thiel grub seine Hand in Boernes Haar und stieß seine Zunge gierig in die warme Mundhöhle. Es war erst eine Woche her, seit sie sich zuletzt geküsst hatten, kam ihm aber viel länger vor. 

„Thiel?“, flüsterte Boerne gegen seinen geöffneten Mund.

„Hm?“

„Darf ich Ihnen die Augen verbinden?“

Überrascht riss er selbige auf. Damit hätte er jetzt irgendwie so gar nicht gerechnet. Hin und wieder waren in der Vergangenheit Handschellen zum Einsatz gekommen, daran hatten sie beide Spaß, aber das mit den Augen war jetzt doch nochmal was anderes. 

„Darf ich?“ Boerne küsste kurz seinen rechten Mundwinkel. „Nur für ein paar Minuten.“

Er nickte. Warum nicht? Er wusste nicht, was Boerne tun wollte, nachdem er ihm die Augen verbunden hatte, aber er vertraute ihm.

Boerne lächelte, küsste ihn noch einmal, dann zog er aus seinem Nachttisch eine weinrote Krawatte hervor. 

_Oh._ Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide. 

Sie schauten sich eine Weile an, Boerne streichelte ihm ein wenig durchs Haar, dann verband er ihm mit der Krawatte die Augen.

Es war ein bisschen komisch, hier so mit Boerne zu liegen, und nichts sehen zu können, aber unangenehm fand er es eigentlich nicht.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da, Thiel.“

„Okay.“ Er war wirklich gespannt, was als nächstes passieren würde.

 

Keine Minute später war Boerne zurück, und Thiel hörte, dass er irgendwas auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. 

„Öffnen Sie Ihren Mund, Herr Thiel.“

„Was?“ Wollte Boerne etwa, dass er ihm mit verbundenen Augen einen blies? Die Vorstellung hatte durchaus was aufregendes ...

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Thiel.“

Er gehorchte, öffnete seinen Mund und wartete gespannt ab. 

Boerne schob ihm langsam etwas zwischen die Lippen. Ein Stück ... kalte Wassermelone. 

Okay, da war er mit seiner Vermutung, was Boerne vorhaben könnte, wohl auf dem falschen Dampfer gewesen ... Er kaute und schluckte. „Lecker.“

„Möchten Sie mehr?“

„Ja, gerne.“

„Sollen Sie bekommen.“ Das nächste Stück hielt Boerne ihm an die Lippen, anstatt es ihm in den Mund zu schieben.

Thiel überlegte kurz, bewegte dann seine Lippen ein winziges Stück nach vorne, und fing an, an der Melone zu saugen. Der süße Saft floss in seinen Mund. 

„Sie kleckern, Herr Thiel“, raunte Boerne.

„Soso“, raunte er zurück. Er fühlte Boernes heißen Atem und dann seine Zunge, die über seine Mundwinkel leckte.

„Schmeckt ausgezeichnet, Thiel.“

Ein leises Stöhnen entrann ihm, und Boerne nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm die Zunge in den Mund zu stoßen.

Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hielt Boerne ihm das nächste Stück Melone an den Mund.

Nachdem er es gegessen hatte, schloss er seine Lippen rasch um zwei von Boernes Fingern, die von der Melone ganz feucht waren, und saugte ausgiebig daran.

Boerne zog die Finger kurz zurück, und stieß sie im Anschluss vorsichtig erneut in seinen Mund. 

Thiel saugte noch stärker und energischer daran.

„Thiel“, keuchte Boerne, und entfernte mit der freien Hand die Krawatte.

Das mit den verbundenen Augen war sehr aufregend gewesen, aber mindestens genauso aufregend war es nun, an Boernes Fingern zu saugen und zu lecken, und ihn dabei anzuschauen, zu sehen, wie da immer mehr Lust und Verlangen in seinem Blick war. 

Als er von Boernes Fingern abließ, riss Boerne ihn für einen langen, heißen Kuss an sich, danach setzten sie sich gemeinsam auf, und zogen sich gegenseitig Hemd und T-Shirt aus. 

Thiel erspähte die kleinen Schüsselchen auf Boernes Nachttisch, in denen sich neben Wassermelone auch einige Erdbeeren und grüne Trauben befanden. Und auch die Flasche Champagner entging ihm nicht. Als er nach einer der Erdbeeren greifen wollte, hielt Boerne ihn am Handgelenk fest. 

„Finger weg, Thiel, ich mache das.“

„Okay.“ Anscheinend gefiel es Boerne ganz gut, ihn zu füttern. Nun ja, er hatte nichts dagegen ... Er legte sich wieder hin, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, und ließ sich von Boerne mit frischen Erdbeeren und Trauben verwöhnen. Eine der Trauben platzte, als er hinein biss.

„Sie kleckern ja schon wieder, Herr Thiel!“ Boerne beugte sich über ihn, leckte über seine feuchten Mundwinkel und küsste sie, dann wanderte er mit seinem Mund weiter nach unten, und drückte seine Lippen gegen Thiel Halsbeuge. 

„Boerne“, keuchte er. Er wollte mehr. Viel mehr. 

„Lust auf ein wenig Champagner, Thiel?“

„Ja.“ Warum nicht? Champagner im Bett trinken, das hatte irgendwie was. 

Boerne öffnete lächelnd die Flasche, und bevor Thiel darüber nachdenken konnte, dass hier gar keine Gläser vorhanden waren, landete auch schon ein Teil der prickelnden und kalten Flüssigkeit auf seinem Oberkörper.

„Gott, Boerne, was ...“

Boernes Zunge glitt in seinen Bauchnabel, im Anschluss küsste er ihn. „Schmeckt Ihnen der Champagner, Herr Thiel?“

Als Antwort brachte er nur ein Stöhnen zustande.

Boerne küsste seinen feuchten Bauch, seine Brust, leckte, saugte und knabberte an seinen harten Brustwarzen.

Thiel presste seinen Kopf ins Kissen, stöhnte und genoss.

Boerne goss einen weiteren Schluck Champagner auf ihn.

„Ihnen ist aber schon bewusst, dass wir gerade Ihr Bett versauen, Boerne, oder?“

„Das tun wir doch sonst auch“, merkte Boerne mit laszivem Blick an, stellte die Flasche fort, leckte, saugte, knabberte und küsste wieder. 

Es wurde immer heißer zwischen Thiels Beinen, und immer enger in seiner Hose, und als Boerne zum dritten Mal die Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel drückte, war alles zu spät.

Er konnte nicht mehr, er kam, ohne dass Boerne auch nur ein einziges Mal seine Erektion berührt hatte. Er kam in seiner Jeans, auf der nun ein großer Fleck zu sehen war. Das war ihm seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr passiert.  
„Gott, Boerne“, murmelte er kraftlos, nachdem sein Höhepunkt abgeklungen war.

Boerne entledigte sich seiner Hose, kniete über Thiels Oberkörper, schloss die Hand um sich selbst, und nach ein paar wenigen schnellen Bewegungen entlud sich sein Orgasmus mehrmals auf Thiels Bauch.

Thiel legte seine Hände auf Boernes verschwitzten Rücken, und zog ihn für einen Kuss an sich. „Das war verflucht heiß, Boerne.“

„Es gefällt Ihnen also, wenn ich Sie ein wenig füttere?“

„Ja.“ Er wäre auf solch eine Idee zwar selbst nicht gekommen, aber es gefiel ihm durchaus sehr gut. Gegen eine Wiederholung hatte er jedenfalls nichts einzuwenden.

„Sehr schön.“

Sie küssten sich noch einige Male, nicht mehr so gierig wie zuvor, eher zurückhaltend und zärtlich, dann rollte sich Boerne seitlich von ihm runter. 

Jetzt war es gleich wieder einmal Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Diesen Moment mochte Thiel so gar nicht, und er verdrängte ihn jedes Mal, bis er eintraf.

„Thiel?“ Boerne hatte sich seitlich auf seinem Arm abgestützt und sah ihn an.

„Ja?“

„Würde es Ihnen eigentlich auch gefallen, wenn ich Ihnen ... ab und zu Frühstück zubereite?“

„Und Sie bringen es mir dann ans Bett?“, fragte er grinsend. Oh, Moment mal. Frühstück?

„Nein ... Also, nicht immer.“

Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Boerne da gerade wirklich richtig verstand oder sich umsonst Hoffnungen machte. „Ja, das würde mir gefallen. Aber ...“

„Aber?“

Scheiß drauf, er würde es jetzt einfach riskieren. „Na ja, aber warum denn nur ... Frühstück? Was ist mit Mittag- und Abendessen?“

Boernes Augen leuchteten, und Thiel wurde klar, dass er ihn ganz und gar nicht falsch verstanden hatte, was sein Herz noch einige Takte schneller schlagen ließ. 

„Nun, ich würde sagen, mal kümmere ich mich darum, mal Sie. Was halten Sie davon?“

„Einverstanden. Und wer fängt morgen an und kümmert sich um das Frühstück?“ Thiel grinste breit. „Du oder ich?“

Boerne griff nach seiner Hand. „Du?“

„Okay. Aber darüber, wer dann für das Mittag- und Abendessen verantwortlich ist, unterhalten wir uns nochmal.“ Er schielte zu den übrig geblieben Obststücken und der halbleeren Champagnerflasche. „Und wir müssen auch nochmal darüber reden, wer sich um den ... Nachtisch kümmert.“

Boerne, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, lächelte und nickte. „Einverstanden.“

 

Nachdem das nun geklärt war und nach einem langen Kuss, verschwanden sie gemeinsam ins Bad.


End file.
